x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesus Christ
looks at a painting of Jesus Christ.]] Jesus Christ of Nazareth was the second person ("the Son") in the Holy Trinity, along with the Father and the Holy Spirit. (TXF: "3") His mother was the Virgin Mary. (TXF: "Max") History He was born in the year 4 BC. (MM: "Anamnesis") However, this is not known to the general public, including the Millennium Group. (MM: "Midnight of the Century") Several Biblical books, including the entire New Testament, are believed to represent the testimony of Jesus. (MM: "Monster") Jesus spoke fluent Aramaic (TXF: "Hollywood AD") and was born in a stable in Bethlehem. (MM: "Midnight of the Century") His birth was announced by angels. (MM: "Monster") Jesus first came in contact with his Father on a mountain-top. (TXF: "Providence") Jesus held the power of transubstantiation, and used it to turn water into wine. It would later be used by the Roman Catholic Church to turn communion wafers into the body of Christ. (TXF: "Underneath") In a biblical parable, Jesus created an entire feast of loaves and fish. Dr. Charles Burks believed Jesus used vibuti when he performed this miracle. (TXF: "The Calusari") Jesus expelled demons from a herd of enchanted hogs. The demons informed Jesus that they were collectively known as "Legion." (MM: "The Judge") Jesus rose Lazarus from the dead, using a special incantation. Some believed this incantation was recorded by Lazarus's aunt in a special clay bowl. (TXF: "Hollywood AD") Before his death, Jesus hosted the Last Supper. (TXF: "The Calusari") He was crucified, but with his death, he promised the world his unconditional love. (TXF: "Orison") Angels announced his death to his apostles. (MM: "Monster") He resurrected himself soon afterward, and according to some accounts, continued his teachings. When he finally left his apostles, he stated, "I leave you in peace. My peace I give you." (TXF: "Hollywood AD") He is believed to come back and bring about the end of the world. His counterpart during this time is the Antichrist. (MM: "Maranatha") It is also believed that Jesus will reign over the Earth for a thousand years following the end times. (MM: "The Beginning and the End") Jesus was closer to his disciple Mary Magdalene than is shown in the Bible. He was intimate with her and they had a daughter, the ancestor of Clare McKenna. Jesus' close relationship with his disciple Mary Magdalene was covered up by various groups and people, including Lara Means. (MM: "Anamnesis") Despite his wishes, Jesus was unnable to change the hearts of men and bring peace to Earth and goodwill towards men. (TXF: "Je Souhaite") Jesus is believed by many Christians to be the Savior, and that only with his help can people go to heaven. (TXF: "Chimera") Christmas was adapted as a celebration of Jesus' birth. A nativity scene is built by some people during Christmas time, which features a baby Jesus. (TXF: "Christmas Carol") His actual birthday is unknown. (MM: "Midnight of the Century") His name is often used as an expletive, as in "Jesus, man," (TXF: "Lazarus") "Jesus!," (The X-Files: Fight the Future) "Jeez," (TXF: "Arcadia") or "Oh, Jesus." (MM: "Paper Dove") It is also used to give thanks, often in a quasi-religious way. (TXF: "Detour") Christ's Church was a Roman Catholic church named explicitly for Jesus, in Washington, DC. (TXF: "Hollywood AD") In the 1960s, Catherine Miller had a friend whose mom saw an image of Jesus in a loaf of bread. (MM: "Anamnesis") In 1995, Dana Scully believed a photograph of an alleged poltergeist was equivalent to tabloid photographs of Jesus' face appearing in an elm tree. (TXF: "The Calusari") Vernon Ephesian and the Temple of the Seven Stage believed the FBI and the ATF were the Devil's army and would fight against the "commandments of God and testimony of Jesus Christ." (TXF: "The Field Where I Died") In 1998, Walter Skinner scoffed at the idea that Gibson Praise might be a second coming of Jesus Christ. (TXF: "The End") Micah Hoffman forged the Gospel of Mary Magdalene which asserted that Jesus had an intimate relationship with Mary Magdalene, one of his disciples. Hoffman later believed that he himself had become Jesus Christ. This idea was partially entertained by Dana Scully, but dismissed out of hand by Fox Mulder. (TXF: "Hollywood AD") :It could be said that Hoffman's knowledge of Jesus and Mary Magdalene's relationship (known presumably only to a select few) might lend credence to his theory. The Cigarette Smoking Man compared Fox Mulder's constant "suffering" as equivalent to the suffering of Christ. (TXF: "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati") Dana Scully believed that someone wanting to teach others about Christ was a noble act. (TXF: "Chimera") External links * * Category:Religious figures